Revenge is always bitter sweet
by Akera-chan890
Summary: Nefetari, an over 3000 yr old pharoah Dies at Senebs hand, A young girl is now sent to return the land to the prosperous way it once was. Can she do it? Or will she fall just as NEfetari did 3000 yrs ago?


Hello dear fanficers! Well, I got bored listening to "Shadow Realm" on my Yugioh CD and it got me in the mood to write this weird fanfic thingy. Just to fill you guys in Nefetari is my character from the past. She is the pharaoh b4 Yami's time and his older sister. 3000 yrs ago, Seneb killed her and in this particular fanfic she wasn't able to kill him b4 she died. Well, enjoy! Oh yeah and there WILL be a flash back YAY enough of my ranting. –Akeranai

Flashback

Nefetari took a step backward as shockwaves of pain flowed through her 18 yr old body.

Nefetari: S-Seneb,..I...I...will...n-not..a-a-allow...

A hand pressed against her mouth.

Seneb: Say no more pharaoh. I just want my sword back

He grabbed the hilt of his sword which at the moment was protruding from Nefetaris waist and thrust then pulled it back and out of the young girls body.

Nefetari:whispers: Yami, I'm sorry...

Her violet eyes went blank; her body fell over dead and cold.

Seneb: You never stopped thinking of that boy did you Nefetari? Not even for a second. smirk Well, don't worry, he'll soon be joining you in the afterlife.

He laughed as he walked toward Egypt killing anyone that dared to get in his way. He entered the city and no one stopped him. –Those pathetic monsters of hers- as he commonly referred to them were still under his spell and trapped in the desert until he decided to release them. He walked toward the temple, the "Pharaoh's" place of residence Who would've known that in a few short hours this evil man would have both heirs to the throne dead. He and his descendants would rule this world for all of eternity. If anyone had any objections (and were stupid enough to voice them) simply died at the hands of Seneb and his sons and their sons...etc.

End Flashback

Yume Motou woke up at 4 a.m. to a guard yelling in her ear.

Yume:thinks: Yeah, yeah, I'M UP ALREADY

She tied her silky red and black tresses with a rubber band she had found lying on the ground not to long ago, she had also gotten whipped for being "off task" but she was allowed to keep the band. Yume yawned.

Yume: Good morning, Yugi

she jumped out of bed and looked in the bunk below her.

Yugi: Since when was any morning good?

She put on her ratty old red cloak. It used to be her mothers before their parents died. The pharaoh had shown her and Yugi enough sympathy to not execute them and allowing them to keep their parents few possessions. They had been insane enough to talk back to the pharaoh himself about something as simple as letting the children have longer breaks than the adults.

Yume:thinking: They were always trying to make it better for us

Guard: Are you ready yet!

He tore Yume from her thoughts. Yugi was up and ready to go by now and so was Yume. Living the life of a slave wasn't easy but it was the only job you could have nowadays. Yume felt the cold of the metal collar that was placed around her neck as soon as she stepped out of her room. Yugi followed her out. Those two were never separate of long. Yugi and Yume were what was left of their little family. She loved her little brother more than anything in the world and would trade her life for him if it meant he would live a better life than this one.

Yume:Thinks: He probably wouldn't let me die for his sake. Yugi'd probably wish to be pulled into the cold icy grip of death with me without hesitation

The line shifted and breakfast was slopped into her bowl. Yume stared at the bowl hard as Yugi received the same thing.

Yume:thinks: Oh great, rolls eyes Slop AGAIN! Can't these morons get a LITTLE more creative than this crap everyday! Noooooo, but those damn royalties have meat and fruit and vegetables EVERYDAY! Why can't my life be like that!

Voice: but you can, and will if you pay close attention

Yume:thinks: huh?

Not paying attention to where she was being pulled off to and dropping her food

Voice: I said you can...

Yume:Thinks: W-who are you and what do you want from me?

realizing that she was thinking to herself she tried to focus on the task of building the pyramid that would be the tomb for the late pharaoh Shriah the only female pharaoh in over 5000 yrs. But she was evil. Unlike the legends...the legends that foretell of a time when the land prospered under the rule of pharaoh Destiny and Nefetari if it hadn't of been for Nefetari's fatal mistake back when she was on her deathbed. They probably wouldn't be in this situation. No one blamed her though. Heck, they barely believed the legends and they wouldn't of known of that time if they weren't reminded that Seneb killed her and took over the land everyday. The only two people that had ANY hope in the legend were Yugi and Yume themselves. They suspected something had to have happened, life couldn't have always been this bad.

Voice: get sent to the pharaoh

Yume:Thinks: ARE YOU MAD! DO YOU WANT ME DEAD!

Yume glared as she helped lift a large block.

Voice: No, It's just that you are the chosen one, bring this land back to the age of the gold

Yume:thinks: how do I do that?

Now she was interested. She might've been talking to herself but this voice has caught her attention when it said to bring this land back to the age of the gold. Yume finally decided to listen.

Yume:thinks: OK, you've gotten my attention, But First off, what's your name? And what do you need me to do?

Voice: good...

Well, I'm ending it here please don't kill me! I have to go to school in the morning! Besides I'm tired it's 12:55 p.m. here! This first chapter is kinda sucky because I did it so late at night and probably because I t was a spur of the moment thing. Well now off too bed! carefully eyes the machine guns pointed at her head by the various reviewers uh...O.o; DON'T KILL ME! goes and hides in her room I'll try to get up chapter 2 quickly if I don't die before then. Well, for now Ja matte Ne- Akeranai


End file.
